inuyashafanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gingichi Tsukihoshi
Gingichi Tsukihoshi (突き星銀機知, Tsukihoshi Gingichi) is a three-tailed kitsune yokai from the old and honourable Tsukihoshi family who has left the family in order to search for his father Kintaro, who himself left the clan after having a love affair with Kagehime, a princess from an opposing kitsune clan, considered shady by many. Due to the affair, Kagehime was left pregnant with Gingichi and Kintaro left the Tsukihoshi clan in fear that it would condemn him. After Gingichi was born, Kagehime gave him away for the Tsukihoshis to take care of, not wanting his son to grow up in such a dark and violent clan as her's. He was brought up by her aunt Keiko. When Gingichi had grown, he announced his willingness to leave for searching Kintaro. Keiko knew she could not stop Gingichi, so she gave Gingichi the only item his father had left him: his sword, the Kyoseiga (巨精牙, Great Spirit Fang) and along with it the only message Kintaro had for his son: "This sword is for you, for it is your heritage and belongs to you. Only you, my son, can use this sword to its fullest, but use it warily." Gingichi also learned that Kintaro was not originally a part of the Tsukihoshi family but instead was adopted to it; he was found from a forest as an infant by a female kitsune who'd in turn become his adoptive mother and adopt Kintaro in the family. Kintaro gained reputation through his great feats of power and skill and was accepted as a full-fledged family member. When Kintaro was found, Kyoseiga was found next to him. No-one knows how Kintaro ended up in the forest with Kyoseiga. Inspired by the story of his father Gingichi, not being a true bearer of the Tsukihoshi blood, abandoned his family to search for his father. Appearance Normally Gingichi has a long silver hair, much like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He has fox-like ears and three silvery fox tails. He also has sharp nails and long canine teeth. He can also hide his kitsune-like characteristics; for example, he can choose whether all of his tails are visible or not. His eyes are, like his father's, blue in color; a color that is rare for kitsune. On his face, there are red "whisker-marks" on his both cheeks. Gingichi normally wears loosely fitting clothes tied on the waist with an obi shash. Personality Kintaro is, most of the time, enthusiastic, energetic and always ready to fight. He often belittles the opponent when fighting. However, he isn't so foolish that he would be arrogant. Even when outside battle, Gingichi can be sarcastic. He tends to take every situation with a positive attitude and can be quite optimistic. Deep down, however, he is very smart and can quickly come up with useful battle tactiques. He has a very apparent dislike towards anyone who pulls one of his tails, going as far as threatening to kill the one who does such. Powers and abilities Enhanced strength: Gingichi is considerably strong, being able to smash rock and steel with his bare fists. Enhanced endurance: Gingichi has higher stamina and endurance than most kitsune of his age. He can keep running or fighting for long periods of time, even after taking considerable damage. Enhanced speed and agility: Due to being kitsune, Gingichi is very fast when running and has high levels of agility, capable of ably dodging attacks in close combat. He can also jump considerably high and has himself stated that leg strength is one of his specialties. Enhanced senses: One more of his kitsune features are his senses. His sense of hearing and smell are both on a high level. But one of his truely amazing senses is his ability to react to any motion with a flashing speed, further increasing his capabilities in close range combat. Enhanced Yoki: According to Keiko, Gingichi bares a Yoki possibly even greater than Kintaro, who himself was renown for his high Yoki. However, most of his Yoki potential is still untapped. Techniques *'Seikadan' (精牙弾, Spirit Fang Bullets): Gingichi can fire sharp claw-like bullets of Yoki from his fingertips. He fires them by concentrating Yoki to his fingertips and swinging his hand, senging the bullets forward. The bullets are quite large and can pierce through the enemy's body. *'Seikase' (精枷, Spirit Shackles): Gingichi cripples the opponent with his Yoki. He can enchance this technique by first piercing the enemy's limbs with Seikadan, allowing him to activate a stronger version of Seikase. *'Akari no Satsu' (明りの殺, Killing Light): Gingichi creates shining extensions to his claws from his Yoki and quickly dashes at the enemy with amazing speed, making him look like a beam of light while doind so (hence the name of the attack). Gingichi will pass by the enemy and lacerate him or her with the light claws. *'Hissatsu: Chou Akari no Satsu' (必殺・信明りの殺, Certain Kill: Super Killing Light): Basically a powerful combo move of all the previus techniques. Gingichi first uses Seikadan to pierce the limbs of the enemy, then uses Seikase to restrict his or her movement and then loads up a more powerful version of the Killing Light technique and dashes at the paralyzed opponent. Normally this results the complete or nearly complete annihilation of the enemy's body due to the inceased power of the Killing Light attack. Kyoseiga Kyoseiga (巨精牙, Great Spirit Fang) is the sword Kintaro left for Gingichi. Kyoseiga appears to be a reqular katana; Gingichi himself has said that "Kyoseiga is a good sword, but it's still just a sword". What Kintaro meant by his son being able to use Kyoseiga "to its fullest" has remained a mystery. Due to the fact he hasn't mastered Kyoseiga yet, he prefers not to use it in combat on reqular basis. Transformations Reqular form: Normally Gingichi keeps a form that is close to human's. He looks much like a human except he has fox ears and three tails. True form: In his true form Gingichi takes the form of a large silver-furred fox with three tails. Gingichi prefers not to use his true form. 100px|left|thumb|Gingichi's theme Trivia *Gingichi's name can mean "The silver witted one thrusting for the stars". Category:Character